A Hug, A Handshake, A Kiss
by Rogue1988
Summary: My take on the scene where Rogue leaves to take the cure, plus a lovely treat I thought up on a boring bus ride.
1. Saying Goodbye

"Need a lift, kid?" Logan asked as he emerged from a nearby doorway.

*Shit!* Marie thought to herself. *He's like a locust or something!* "No." she told him, part of her hoping that would be the end of it. She couldn't admit to herself what the rest of her wanted him to do. Leaving her home behind a second time was hard enough without getting feelings involved.

"Where you going?" he asked tentatively as he eyed the duffel bag on her arm.

"You don't know what its like to be afraid of your powers. To be afraid to get close to anybody." She wanted so desperately for him to understand, to hold her close, wrap her in the impenetrable fortress of his arms and push away her personal Hell.

"Yeah, I do." *God, I wish I could forgo the whole "Hi, this is how I feel. Please say ditto!" thing. I have a headache.* Not that he would ever admit how he felt about her.

"I want to be able to touch people, Logan. A hug, a handshake..." Marie falted for a moment, scared of revealing too much "...a kiss."

"I hope you're not doing this for some boy." Logan told her somewhat accusingly, knowing full well why she intended to leave. *She thinks she has to return her gift if she ever wants to be with a man? Oh, the things I could show her! If only she'd let me.*

Just for a moment - a short lived moment - Logan allowed himself a snipped of a fantasy that came to him in a dream:

Marie writhing beneath him, both of them completely naked. She moans his name as he thrusts slowly into her, dragging out every motion, savouring every touch, every glide of her tongue on his sweat slicked neck.

*Fuck, I'd give anything to make it a reality!*

"Look, if you want to go, then go." *Dont go.* " Just be sure its what you want." *Jesus, don't go!*

"Shouldn't you be telling me to stay? To go upstairs and unpack?" *God, does he even want me to stay?*

The part of her responsible for inappropriate thoughts was steadily growing. It had been since the moment his deep, hazel eyes had caught her own chocolate ones.

She imagined, for a brief second, that she was beneath him in bed, both competely exposed to each other - physically and emotionally. She moans Logan's name as he thrusts slowly into her, making every motion last forever, every touch amplified by a deep desire. His whispered curse as her tongue follows a bead of sweat down his neck.

Marie was brought back to reality when Logan spoke again. "I'm not your father, I'm you friend." *That's what it is: she thinks of me as a parent! I hate my life!* "Just think about what I said, Rogue." he told her as he turned away, thinking *What's that thing Flea says when he plays those damn war games? Oh, yeah, he says epic fail!* and - one final time - *Please don't leave.*

*Please don't let me leave.* she wanted to say, but couldn't bring herself to. "Marie." she called after him. *When will he realise I'm not a kid any more?! I just want him to see me.*

"Marie." That one word made his heart sing as he heard himself repeat it. *She ruined me.* he thought with a sad smile as he walked away from her. *I used to be feared. Feared! Now, I teach damn kids how to share and shit like that! God, I love her!*

He couldn't turn around when he heard the door close, he knew he'd only do something stupid like go after her. He'd run outside and yell "Marie, wait!" She'd stop walking and turn to face him, her soft auburn hair flowing behind her in the breeze. He would stride up to her manfully, like those douche bags in Kitty's romantic novels, take her in his arms and show her why he wanted her to stay. Then she would pull back, give him that sweet, doe eyed look he just can't say no to, and she'd say..."I'm sorry, Logan, I just don't feel that way about you."

His heart would be shattered into a million, billion, trillion pieces. It would break him. No. After everything else - Scott, Chuck, the gnawing feeling in his gut that said Jean would probably die again before this ordeal was over - he couldn't lose her forever. Maybe Marie would come back, and he could just push all the love and the desire and the pain deep, deep down. He could pretend it didn't kill him a little every time she smiled at another man, or held hands with another man, or kissed another man.


	2. Saying What You Mean

Marie sat on a hard wooden bench in the train staion remembering the obnoxious way the door had clicked shut. She thought of how she had stood there for a few seconds, hoping Logan would do something romantically stupid like run after her. He'd yell "Marie, wait!" and stride up to her purposefully, like those dashing heroes in Kitty's romantic novels. Then, he would take her in his arms and kiss her passionately, showing her why he wanted her to stay. Then she would pull back, gaze into those perfect eyes of his, and she'd say..."I love you, Logan. Please say you feel the same." He'd smile at her and she'd melt against him as he told her "Of course I do, darling. I always have."

But that was jut a fantasy. A dream that would never come true. After everything that had happened - Scott, the Professor, the sick feeling in her stomach that Jean might not make it - she couldn't risk wrecking their relationship by throwing herself at him. Maybe, one day, Marie would go back. Maybe Logan would still be there and she could just push all the love and the desire and the pain deep, deep down. She could pretend it didn't kill her a little every time he smiled at another woman, or held hands with another woman, or kissed another woman.

It was time for her to go. Her train was waiting at the platform, the final boarding call over the stations PA beckoning her to a destiny she wasn't sure she wanted.

Marie allowed herself a final, fleeting thought of Logan - sweet, loving, sexy Logan - and of all the times he had asked her "What are you doing with Iceboy?" and "When are you going to find a real man who can take care of you?" She always smiled, rolled her eyes and put on her thickest Southern drawl "That's what I have you for, silly!"

Marie stood and made her way to the waiting train, but was snapped out of her thoughts by a large hand on her arm. She jumped, barely containing a "SQUEEE!", and spun to face Logan - or, more appropriately, his glorious chest.

They just gazed at each other for a moment before she spoke. "What are you doing here, Logan?" she asked breathlessly, and he thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Logan closed the space between them, his hand still on her arm. His voice was low, but she heard him perfectly over the din. "You forgot something."

"What are you talking about?" she began to ask, but was cut off as Logan's unexpectedly soft lips collided with her own. Not wasting any time, he pulled her hard against his taut body, his tongue demanding entrance as he pressed her against a nearby pillar. Instinctively, Marie dropped her bag on the ground and lifted her arms to push him away, but instead wrapped them around Logan's neck. He held her tightly to him, one hand buried in her hair, the other arm secured around her waist.

The contact seemed to last forever as Logan awaited the pull of Marie's power, the girl in his arms blissfully unaware of the danger he was in. When they eventually came up for air - and had gathered quite a crowd - Marie bit her lower lip and looked up at Logan through long, dark lashes. "Logan...that was...I mean...wow."

"Yeah. So I, uh..." he started "I had this big...heroical plan: I was going to sweep you off your feet..." he breathed against her lips.

Marie giggled girlishly at that. "Check!" He smiled and leaned his forehead againt hers, just breathing her in for a moment as she moved a hand to caress his cheek. "So," she asked, still brethless from the best kiss in the history of, well, history "What was phase two of your brilliant plan?"

Logan considered this for a moment, and tried to gauge from Marie's current level of contentment how bad the fallout would be. *Man up, soldier!* he thought as he inhaled once more, letting her scent calm his nerves.

"First, I want to say how beautiful you are. I've wanted you for so long." he told her honestly, trying to soften her up a little more. The way she dropped his gaze and blushed told him it had done the trick. "I was going to kiss you like the idiots do in those cheesy movies you like so much..."

"Then what?" she prompted, ignoring the jibe - she could always make him pay for it later.

"Then," he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face "you would absorb my thoughts and you'd see the way I feel about you."

"Oh, my God." she whispered. "How long have we been touching?" All pretense of humour gone, Marie pushed Logan away a little and breathed deeply, trying to ignore the scent of leather and cigars.

He gave her a lopsided grin and indicated the crowd with a tilt of his head "Long enough to attract an audience." His grin widened as Marie cast her eyes around the platform - devoid of train - and blushed again.

"How?" she asked nobody particular. "I mean...this shouldn't be possible."

"Come home with me." he part demanded, part begged. "We can figure this out later, just say you'll come with me."

Niether of them heard the tall, blonde, thirty-something man in a suit and tie tell his friend "If she doesn't go home with him, I will."

"I love you." Logan told her finally, and pressed his lips to hers once more in a slow soft kiss that - once again - knocked all that had come before it right out of the park.

Logan broke the kiss and stoked his thumb across Marie's cheek, wiping away a tear as it fell from her eye. "I love you, too." she whispered, startled by the thunderous applause that rang out around them.

After another moment, Logan pulled back and took Marie's hand in his own, the crowd dispersing as he leaned down to pick up her bag.

The tall, blonde, thirty-something man stood a few seconds longer, eyeing Logan's backside as he walked away. His friend only patted him on the back and offered "Better luck next time, dude."

His expression suddenly brightened as he looked toward the cafe near the newstand. The other man laughed when he saw the young, tattooed barista offer his friend a smile and a "Sup?" nod. "I think I'm going to be okay."

"Yeah."


	3. Saying Goodnight

Marie had only just shut Logan's bedroom door when he pressed her hard against it, dropping her duffel bag beside the dresser.

"God, you taste so good." he growled against her lips. She only moaned in response, swept up in the sensations Logan was producing. Logan - the man who promised to take care of her, the man who had saved her from certain death, the man sucking on the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

Marie didn't notice when Logan slipped her coat off her shoulders, it was only when he spun her to face the door that she came back to herself. One second his hands were on her hips, the next they were undoing her belt and opening her fly. Marie breathed heavily against the door as Logan slipped his right hand beneath the waistband of her soft cotton panties, his index and middle fingers moving hard over her clit and further down. She cried out when Logan dipped a finger into her, setting up a fast, shallow rhythm and moving her hair to one side with his left hand so he could kiss her neck. He added a second finger and growled into her ear when she thrust back against him, signalling that she was close.

"Come on, darling." he whispered roughly, quickening the pace and sucking on Marie's exposed neck as she came on his fingers. She was speechless. Utterly speechless - her first orgasm not brought on by her own hand and an elicit fantasy. Fucking WOW!

"I never came that hard." Marie confessed after a long moment, finally having regained her breath. Her face was warm and pink, in part from her exertion, but also due to the fact that young Southern ladies didn't say such things.

Logan chuckled into her hair as he removed his fingers, pleased with the way she half-gasped, half-whimpered. He looked at her then, really looked at her, noticing for the first time how her breasts were pressed to the door, her hips drawn out behind her, slender legs spread wide by Logan's solid thigh. On anyone else that position would've looked trashy, desperate - but Marie, his Marie, looked so damn free, careless, in the moment. *Christ, I've never been this hard!* Logan thought as he rid himself of his shirt and wife beater.

Marie turned around then, eyeing the bulge in Logan's worn old jeans. "We're supposed to be finding out why I can touch you." she started, biting her lower lip and pressing her back flat against the door again when Logan closed the space between them. The predatory glint in his eyes and the way he used his body to box her in told her their fun was far from over. *He's so big.* was the only thought she could form, then *I bet he's hairy all over.* her eyes ran the length of his body, pausing once more on his crotch, and came to rest at his throat. She watched the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, and wondered briefly what sound her would make if she nipped it with her teeth. There was more of The Wolverine in her than either would care to admit.

"You're not having a good time?" Logan asked, mock hurt in his voice, and kissed her again. Marie giggled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, marvelling at the warmth that radiated from his big, hard body. Big and hard being key words, she realised as Logan pressed his denim-covered erection to her abdomen. He swallowed her moan and grinned as she blushed a deeper shade of red. "So you are enjoying herself." he stated, and laughed when Marie raised an eyebrow at him.

*He doesn't laugh enough.* she thought sadly, and Logan immediately noticed the change in her scent. "Hey," he said softly "Stay with me." He held Marie to his chest, wrapping his strong arms tightly around her waist and shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere." she reassured him, burying her fingers in his thick, dark hair. Logan smiled when Marie trailed her left hand down his arm and reached behind her, snapping the lock into place before pressing her lips to his once more. This time, she wasn't shy or tentative, she didn't blush or pull back. She pulled Logan to her with a hunger she had never dreamed of expressing, offering herself to him wholeheartedly. Marie was caught off guard when Logan lifted her in his strong arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he turned and carried her to the bed. As Logan laid her down, she watched the way the setting sun played on his body, highlighting the peaks and valleys of his well toned stomach.

"You know," he told Marie as he removed her boots and pulled her open jeans down long, slender legs "we can stop anytime you want." Logan then made quick work of his own boots and jeans, watching Marie's beautiful face when she discovered he wore no underwear. "Whatever you want me to do, just tell me." he crawled slowly up her body, his eyes darkening as the animal in him fought for control. Marie looked him dead on then, pushing herself up to a seated position and pulling her forest green t-shirt over her head.

"I just want you." she told him honestly, arching her back when he reached around to unclasp her black t-shirt bra, not caring where it landed when Logan tossed it over his shoulder. It was only when he pressed her back down to the mattress that Marie remembered her panties showed a cartoon picture of Captain America next to the slogan "I 'heart' good guys!"

"Really?" Logan asked, eyebrow raised as he hooked a thumb under the waistband.

"Well, if I'd known we were going to end up like this, I would've dressed for the occasion." she told him, somewhat exasperated at how long things were taking. "Now, would you please hurry it up?"

"No need to ask me twice, darling!" Logan stated as he ripped Marie's panties off, The Wolverine fighting harder than ever to break free. Logan lay down, covering Marie's body with his own and kissing her deeply. He cradled her in his arms, making sure not to rest too heavily on her, and Marie wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He thrust against her gently, intent on going slow so as not to hurt her.

He had been thinking about this for months - ever since he saw her naked for the first time. It had been after a long hard Danger Room session, and they were in the co-ed locker room. He had asked her to stay behind for a while to practice some offensive moves, and everyone else was gone by the time they had finished. Logan had taken longer in the shower than usual, taking advantage of the quiet and the already faded scents of his team-mates - Kitty's body spray, Bobby's hair gel, Piotr's aftershave. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet, clean smell of Marie's shower gel - lotus flower and amber - and turned off the water. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Logan pulled back the curtain and made his way to the changing room. And stopped dead in his tracks. There - naked, soaking hair, rivulets of water meandering down her naked body - stood Marie. She didn't notice Logan because she was facing the other way, and continued humming softly as she twirled her wet hair up and clipped it in place. *She's fucking stunning!* he thought, but not in a perverted way, as she smoothed back a stray lock of hair. Erotic was the word - Logan's mind didn't go to a sexual place. What he saw was beautiful, graceful, elegant. He stood there a few moments longer, just taking in her sheer perfection, but then her phone made an annoying sound and Logan jumped back around the corner before she saw him.

"Logan?" Marie whispered, stroking back Logan's thick hair and looking deep into his eyes. "What are you thinking?" He smiled then, resting his forehead against hers.

"You are so perfect." Logan told her truthfully. Marie smiled and kissed him softly, rolling her hips slightly and wrapping her legs around his waist when he grunted. "What are you doing to me?" He ground his pelvis down against Marie's and kissed her hard when she whimpered.

"Logan, I can't wait any longer!" Marie pulled Logan tightly against her and he rested his full weight on her small, delicate frame - and she had never felt more safe or warm or loved in her entire life. She felt comfortable, at ease even, when Logan bit her lower lip and nudged gently at her opening. *Oh, God, this is it! I'm losing my virginity - to Logan!*

He stopped when he met resistance, waiting for his cue to carry on. Marie gripped his hair tighter and moaned into his mouth, wordlessly begging him not to stop. Logan needed no further encouragement, and swallowed Marie's cries as he thrust hard into her, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth stroke. She could only call out his name, digging her fingernails into Logan's shoulders when he was fully inside her.

"You alright, darling?" he asked breathlessly as he kissed a line across Marie's jaw and down her neck.

"You feel so good!" she gasped as her walls instinctively clamped down on Logan's cock, causing him to bite her earlobe. "Make me yours, Logan!" she said, wanting him to ravage her like there was no tomorrow. He could smell the lust rolling off her in waves, could taste it on her skin, sweet and warm like chocolate melting in the Summer heat. He kissed her fiercely, pounding into her with a hard, fast rhythm that she matched thrust for thrust. "Oh, Logan," she sobbed "please don't stop." and she tightened her legs around Logan's waist, pulling him deeper.

"Fuck! Marie…" he moved his right hand to her hip, gripping painfully tight as he fought to remain in control, The Wolverine clawing and snarling inside Logan's head, desperate to be free.

He felt Logan pummelling Marie's sweet pussy, saw her throw her head back in ecstasy, smelled her sweat-slicked skin as she neared completion. It made him livid to see and feel and smell and have no control - he would though, when Logan was too far gone, when he was too weak to fight it. It was only a matter of time before the soft, supple girl beneath The Wolverine would be screaming his name, begging for a release only he could give.

"Logan…" she started but didn't have the cognitive skills to finish, so she settled on just whining instead.

"I can smell how close you are." he growled against Marie's collarbone and drove deeper inside her with every thrust. "Come for me." he instructed, leaving no room for argument. Half a second later, Marie tensed and buried her fingernails in the smooth, tanned skin of Logan's biceps. Her piercing scream was met with a roar of his own and Logan bit into the delicate flesh of her neck, lapping hungrily at her blood as he emptied himself into her.

Logan's first thought after regaining his breath was how perfect this all was - finally being able to touch Marie, knowing she felt the same, having her in his bed. His next thought was how relieved he was he'd managed to keep the animal in check. As they lay there, sweaty, exhausted and naked, Logan tried to think of another time in his life when things had felt this good. Nothing came close.

Marie finally went lax after a long moment, and Logan nuzzled her cheek as he rearranged their rapidly cooling bodies, moving her to rest on top of him and pulling the covers up to keep her warm. "Logan?" she mumbled, well on her way to a deep and restful sleep.

"Yeah, darling?" He buries his nose in her hair and felt her heart beat in time with his they both gradually slowed.

"We still need to figure out why." her last words before falling finally into the best sleep she would ever have.

Logan held her more tightly than he ever had then, more tightly then he had on the Statue of Liberty, and felt at peace - not the peace he felt when all the kids had gone to bed and the house was quiet; not the peace he felt when he took his bike out for a spin in the fresh Autumn wind. No, this was a deep inner calm, one he had never in all his remembered life encountered. It brought tears to his eyes and he looked down at Marie, the other part of his soul, the part of himself he thought he would never know. He knew then that it didn't matter why - maybe to some it would, and obviously Marie had a right to be curious - as long as she let him love her, everything else could wait.

"I love you." his last words before falling finally into the best sleep he would ever have.


	4. Saying Hello

"Logan?" she asked cautiously as she entered his room. The curtains were drawn and the room dark, but she could tell he wasn't in bed. "Are you in here?" she flipped the light switch just as Logan left the bathroom.

"Hey, baby." he said nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just been forced to kill the woman he'd professed to love for the last three years. "What's up?" He scrubbed a towel over his wet, wild hair while securing another around his waist. "Are you going to shut the door?"

Closing the door and snapping the lock in place Marie took a step forward, wanting to close the space between them but not sure if she should. "I just…uh-"

"I'm not a hundred per cent, before you ask." he said truthfully, dropping both towels and pulling on is jeans. "But I could be a whole lot worse." Zipping his fly, Logan moved over to Marie and took her in his arms. He looked deep into her eyes and tenderly tucked a stray platinum curl behind her ear. "I keep thinking - what if it had been you up there?"

"I'm not going anywhere." she whispered, leaning up on her tip-toes and nuzzling his nose. "I promise."

"If I ever lost you-"

"Logan, please don't torture yourself." Marie tried her best to soothe Logan, running her fingers through his damp hair and gaining a small victory when he sighed against her lips.

"I love you so much, Marie."

"I love you." She pressed her lips to his, savouring the residual taste of Johnny Walker Black and cigar smoke. He instantly caught the difference in her scent, wrapping his arms more tightly around her waist as he ran his tongue over her lower lip. He growled when Marie granted him the access he so greatly desired, leaning into his hard, hairy body and fisting her hands in his hair.

Logan groaned against her lips and backed her into the dresser. Slipping his hands under Marie's green plaid skirt, he seized her hips and lifted her onto the dresser, grinding against her as he did. She whimpered as the rough denim rubbed against her clit, sending a shudder through her pliant body.

"Logan!" she moaned and thrust her hips against his, but a low growl informed her that Logan was no longer in control. The Wolverine thrust against her once more, then slid his right index and middle fingers under the waistband of her black lace panties and tore them from her body. Marie gasped when her moist pussy lips met with the cool air and he pulled her hard against him. "Oh, God!"

"Logan's taking a back seat." he growled against her jaw then kissed her hard, swallowing her whimper when he buried two fingers in her sweet warmth. Marie seized Wolverine's wrist, thrusting against his fingers and kissing him deeply. "You smell so ready." he whispered.

"Wolverine, I-" she started, but lost her train of thought when he withdrew his fingers and pulled her off the dresser. Roughly turning her to face the wall, Wolverine dragged down his zipper, pushed his jeans down his thick, tanned legs and kicked them off. He nudged Marie's legs apart and rubbed his hard length along her dripping folds. "Please!" Marie had waited so long for Logan, she loved him implicitly and wouldn't deny him anything, or his other self - the part he kept hidden from the rest of the world, the part that acted purely on instinct. Now, he acted on his instinct to take her, to mark her as his, to show her his feelings. "I need you inside me."

*Bingo!* Wolverine stopped teasing her then, gripping her hips and sheathing himself in her sweet, wet opening. Marie placed her hands flat against the polished surface of the dresser. She wanted to call out, to scream his name, but the force of Wolverine's thrusts took the wind out of her.

He pounded into her relentlessly and the dresser banged against the wall, and if either of them noticed, they didn't care - there were no kids in the house, only Hank, Storm and the junior X-Men. Storm and Hank had been camped out in the Professor's old office all weekend, figuring out a way to keep the school open. Piotr was in the gardens, working through his feelings the only way he knew how - through art. Bobby and Kitty were in the city somewhere, holding hands in a café or kissing in a movie theatre - things he could never do with Rogue, because she hated crowds or she was too busy obsessing over Logan.

So it didn't matter how hard the dresser banged against the wall, or how loud Marie screamed when Wolverine moved his left hand from her hip to manipulate her hard, throbbing clit. They were alone in the world, for now at least - although Marie was sure they'd been too loud the next day when everyone met for breakfast. Something in Storm's smile told her the weather witch was privy to a little too much.

She moaned wordlessly when Wolverine pinched her sensitive clit while jack hammering into her sopping wet pussy. Marie was already a quivering wreck on the verge of oblivion, but he pumped harder and faster, licking and sucking the sensitive spot behind her right ear. Arching her back, Marie leaned her head on Wolverine's right shoulder and raised her left hand, burying it in his thick, dark hair.

"Come on, darling." he rumbled against her throat. "Come for me." Marie screamed something that could have been his name, hurtling over the edge when Wolverine sank his teeth into the smooth, pale column of her throat. That coupled with her hand fisting tightly in his hair was all Wolverine needed to follow her over, groaning as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him.

After a long moment, Wolverine pulled gently out of Marie and took her in his arms. He carried her over to his bed and laid her down on the fresh, soft sheets. She lay limp, boneless, and let him undress her, enjoying the how he treated her with such care. *He's such a contradiction.* she thought, smiling dreamily. *How can he be so rough one minute, and so attentive the next?* When Marie lay naked before him, Wolverine crawled over her, pulling up the blankets and nuzzling her cheek.

"Well, that was…different." she said, wrapping her arms around Wolverine's heavy form and kissing his jaw.

"Do you want Logan back?" he said roughly. Marie sighed and held him tighter.

"I just want to sleep."

"You know I'm not him, right? Logan doesn't always say what he's thinking, but I do." Marie looked right into Wolverine's black-brown eyes when he continued. "I'm jealous and possessive."

"I know." she said softly, stroking his back soothingly.

"Then you know you're mine." It wasn't a question. "Nobody else's. Ever."

"I know." she repeated more insistently.

"I mean it."

"Oh, my God!" Marie rolled her eyes and pulled her knees up to Wolverine's waist. "I love you. You and Logan. I don't want anyone else." She rotated her hips against his and bit her lip when his re-hardened cock slipped between her slick folds. Wolverine groaned and his eyes lightened to a dark hazel - Logan was in control again.

"You really know how to make a man weak at the knees." He rolled his hips slowly against Marie's and grunted.

"That's the sweetest thing I've heard all day." she smiled and kissed Logan chastely.

"Was he too rough with you?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

"No." she said honestly. "You know he'd never hurt me. He is like you, no matter what he said." he raised an eyebrow and Marie continued. "He's just…uninhibited. You fight so hard to be in control-"

"So you don't get hurt."

"I won't." She leaned up and pressed her lips to Logan's again. "I trust you - both of you." He nuzzled her nose. "Just trust me too."

"I do, darling. But I'd never forgive myself if he hurt you because I couldn't stay in control."

"Logan," she whispered "We're both okay. And right now, I want to make love to you."

"I thought you wanted to sleep." Logan raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"I changed my mind." Marie rolled them over then, whining when the tip of Logan's hard cock slipped inside her. Sitting up, she took him fully inside her and tossed her head back. Logan eyed her for a moment - dishevelled hair, swollen lips, bite mark gleaming with fresh blood - and thought she was the picture of perfection. He groaned when she started moving above him, rolling his hips to meet her slow, deep thrusts.

"Marie, you're so beautiful." He reached up and buried his left hand in her hair. She bit her lip and looked deep into his eyes, staring into his soul as she rode him toward completion. "I love you so much."

"I love you." she sighed, stroking his face tenderly. He smiled, thinking how different they were, how Marie was always so sweet and gentle - a delicate flower. Her porcelain skin shone in the lamp light, making her look more angelic than ever Logan's hands began to wander of their own volition. Wanting to caress every inch of her perfect form.

"Marie, I-" his breath hitched when she started moving harder against him. Leaning forward, she rested her hands on Logan's shoulders, taking him deeper with every thrust.

"Logan, you feel so good." His hands grasped her hips as his own met her, thrust for thrust. The headboard began bumping the wall, then the bump became a bang - a loud, insistent bang.

"I'm so close, baby!" he groaned. Marie began whimpering incoherently, writhing wildly above Logan as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Logan, I-oh, fuck!" he moved his right hand into her hair, pulling her to him as they came together in a burst of incandescent passion. They held each other for a long time, 'til well after they came down from their breathtaking high. They leaned against each other, just breathing, feeling, being. "I can't move."

"I'm on it, darling." Logan mumbled against her lips, gently shifting position so they were on their sides. "Sleep." he whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"What about the light?" she said sleepily. Logan reached over her to the bedside table and picked up a book. Taking a second to aim, he threw it at the light switch and grinned triumphantly when the room went dark.

He kissed the top of Marie's head and her half-moan, coupled with her slow breathing and heartrate, told him she was already asleep. Burying his nose in her hair, Logan sighed and followed her into a deep, peaceful, restful sleep. He dreamed, of course, of Marie - his lover, his best friend, his everything.


End file.
